


Only in my dreams, as real as it may seem

by SonicGavel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a dream, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Torture, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: April teams up with a Djinn whose cousin Cas smited three years prior to make him give up information about Metatron on Bartholomew's orders. Just as they start, Dean and Sam/Ezekiel track where he was last seen and kill April before they can torture him, but the Djinn poison begins to take its' toll until Ezekiel heals him.
Relationships: Castiel/April the Reaper, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Only in my dreams, as real as it may seem

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda in the mood to write a Cas gets deflowered fix-it. Hope you like.
> 
> Title comes from Debbie Gibson's "Only in my dreams".

April led Castiel into her home and they began to talk as she tended to his wounds. They later had dinner, but little did Cas know the drink she'd given him was spiked with Djinn poison. Cas passed out immediately and she swiped his Angel blade off of him as he slept.

"I'm gonna give him a sweet dream, a lucid dream, make him think the two of you were mating." The Djinn, Barbara said as she pumped Cas with a good fantasy of April all over him.

"He might as well enjoy himself before we begin. This next part's gonna be painful for him. Boss wants to know everything." April said as Barbara nodded in agreement.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I think I found where he may be." Ezekiel said as he soon felt Cas's presence having been at the diner. "The owner says his best waitress took pity on him and took him home to a nice homecooked meal and to clean him up. He's been to her house, so he gave me the address."

"That's great, let's go then." Dean said.

"Let's not get too hasty, Dean." Ezekiel said.

"No, I not only care about Sam, Ezekiel. Cas is family to me too. To Sam, and I thought he used to be family to you." Dean scolded.

"Fine, let's just drive over there now." Ezekiel said, feeling defeated. He got in on the passenger side and Dean drove until he'd reached the address. Just as they stormed in though, they walked in on April about to seemingly stab Cas in the chest.

"Oh no you don't, bitch." Dean growled as he pulled April off of Cas, then stabbed her with Cas's blade. They were too distracted with April to see Barbara sneak off into the night and Cas started gasping for air.

"Djinn poison, it's slowly killing him." Dean realized. Ezekiel touched Cas's forehead and fell down, his energy zapped, he collapsed just as Cas instantly sprung back to life, healthy and happy to see Dean and Sam.

"Dean." Cas said as he looked up into his best friend's eyes. Just then though, he heard Sam gasping for breath and looked over at him on the floor.

"Sam?" Cas asked as he watched him get up. Suddenly, though, Bartholomew found where they were.

"There you are, Castiel." Bartholomew said.

"Bartholomew? What's going on?" Castiel asked.

"I see that you've found a way to diminish my Reaper patsy. Let's get down to the chase, alright? What spell did Metatron use to lock us out?" He asked before he began to choke Cas out with his powers. Dean broke the trance by decking him. While Dean was confronting Bartholomew, that gave Cas ample time to cut his hand open, put up the sigil and in doing so, sent Bartholomew out of the apartment.

"Come on, man. We'll get you back home and into cleaner clothes. And Cas? Don't almost die on me again." Dean said as Cas nodded in agreement.

"Okay." Cas finally responded and Dean walked him out of the apartment, Sam following behind.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"So this April chick was a Reaper but you weren't able to tell because Metatron stole your grace?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. And it's obvious that she wasn't alone if I had Djinn poison coursing though my bloodstream." Cas said. "But that would explain last night for me." He bit into a PB&J and drank a sarsaparilla. "I immediately passed out after eating and suddenly, I was having a lucid sex dream." That was enough for Sam to spit out his beer and choke, Dean feeling amused.

"Really. So was it with April?" Dean asked.

"She felt amazing, it was like I was actually losing my virginity." Cas got hot in the face as he explained it.

"Too bad it was just a dream. I don't think you were carrying enough money to buy protection." Dean said.

"Well I have my Angel blade." Cas said and Dean sighed as he playfully shook his head. 

"Great to have you back, man." Suddenly, Ezekiel was back in charge of Sam's body and gave him the straight up facts.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"I can't kick him out, he needs somewhere to go and this is the only place for all of us to feel safe in." Dean said.

"I'll be exposed faster if he doesn't leave." Ezekiel stressed. Dean clenched his teeth.

"Fine then, if you don't want him here, I'll go with him. We need to catch up anyway, just keep me updated on Sam's progress." Dean said as he went to pack a duffel, then he talked to Cas.

"Hey, buddy. I thought you'd like to do a road trip. Just like the one we went on to interrogate Raphael." Dean said.

"Would Sam mind?" Cas asked.

"He won't mind. We kinda need the time apart right now anyway. C'mon, we can get a job together and rent out a space. It'll be fun." Dean said.

"Sure. Let me finish my Sars-a-parilla." Cas said.

"You can take it with you, and Cas? It's actually pronounced Sasparilla. You don't have to read it out as it's spelled." Dean explained. Cas then grew bright red and promised not to make such a mistake as that again.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Along the drive, Dean decided to calmly explain all things Cas hadn't known yet from pop culture to porn. Porn was the first thing that needed to be explained because he was really confused by the Pizza man.

"Okay, so the pizza man doesn't REALLY love the babysitter. Sex isn't just because of love. It can sometimes be used to barter in exchange for goods and/or services. In this case, the babysitter ran low on money for pizza and offered to let the pizza man have his way with her in exchange for her pizza. Sometimes spanking enhances the pleasure. But only if you're into that sort of thing." Dean said as he and Cas pulled into a Gas n' Sip. "I'm gonna fuel the car, you need anything while I'm filling the gas?" Dean asked.

"I'm kinda in the mood for something." Cas said.

"Alright, I'll meet you inside. I'll pay for you, my treat." Dean said. Cas soon did as Dean said and went in to look at what was there for food. He grabbed Dean a pie slice and found some coffee for himself.

"Hey, you need a job?" The manager asked. She looked like she was dressed like the manager.

"Actually, I would like a job." Cas said. "Do you know who's hiring? Or are you suddenly hiring?"

"We are, actually. What's your name?" She asked and Cas spat out the first name he could think of, as Clarence was suddenly a name he drew a blank on.

"Steve. And this..." He began as Dean came in to pay for gas. "...is my friend Dean. We're looking for a place for a while." Cas said.

..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Dean and Cas were then working at the Gas n' Sip. And they were living in a nice efficiency with a kitchenette and Dean used it to cook wholeheartedly.

"So what did Sam want with you?" Cas asked. "The day we left the bunker."

"Oh, promise you won't freak out?" Dean asked as he made Cas a cheeseburger with lamb and fontina. Cas nodded as he took a bite of his burger.

"Lay it on me, Dean." Cas said.

"Well after the Angels fell and I kept Sam from giving his life to cleanse Crowley's soul, I first prayed to you to come back to me, because I didn't know you had lost your grace at that point. Then I put an APB out for all Angels who could hear me asking for help. The only one willing was an Angel who called himself Ezekiel." Dean said.

"I'm good friends with Ezekiel." Cas said.

"I think he said that too. He said I could trust him, so I asked him to heal Sam. He's been wearing Sam this whole time to completely heal him from the inside out. He'll occasionally use his own powers to heal others when need be. For instance, when the Djinn poison was killing you.

"He healed me with a single touch." Cas said as Dean nodded. "And after?" Dean gulped when Cas asked.

"He wanted me to kick you out. He said you'd eventually bring trouble in and though he was sorta right, I didn't care because you're my family. Not just in the sense that we're like brothers. Though we became more than that in Purgatory. It became that way for me, at least. And when you let go of me?" Dean began to shudder and Cas held him close.

"Hey, I'm back. I'm here and though I'm human, you still have me." Cas said as he stroked Dean's cheek.

"I know, it's just each time I flash back, I still feel guilty. I forgive you for every stupid thing you've done thusfar, Cas. Because you thought it was for the good of the world when it happened. And I'll forgive you for whatever stupid thing happens next because we can't survive on bitterness and petty bitchiness." Dean turned to Cas and he noticed that Cas was crying.

"I love you too, Dean." Cas said. It was all he could say as he slowly kissed Dean. Dean kissed back as he trepidatiously took his and Cas's work uniforms off. Softly, Dean began to reach into his pants pocket for his phone and, feeling in the mood and because Cas was basically a superghost, put on "Unchained Melody". Cas looked more confused than he was at the Pizzaman.

"Why are you playing a song from a movie about a prison inmate who's betrayed by an inmate he thought he could trust and never gets to see his wife again even as he's this close to escaping?" Cas asked once he was undressed to just his socks and boxers.

"That movie didn't do this song justice. Nor did the original singer, frankly." Dean began as he nuzzled Cas's neck once he was down to the same level of nakedness as his soon-to-be lover. " But then, in 1965, the Righteous Brothers, a duo of two men, covered this song and it became more popularized over time. Then it became even more popular when they used the song in the movie Ghost, when Molly teaches Sam how to work the pottery wheel and it leads to Molly not only losing her commission on the pottery piece she was working on, but also to if not thee, then one of the most iconic sex scenes in cinematic history." Dean purred as he gently led Cas to their bed. There, Dean began to slide Cas's boxers down, then gently slid his hands up the former Angel's body, running them over Cas's fleshy rump in a slow, caressing motion. The action caused Cas to gasp as his dick began to flag. Then Dean ran his hands slowly up Cas's back as he stared lovingly into Cas's eyes, all the while moving his hands up to Cas's scapulas, shoulders, clavicles and then slid them down Cas's chest. His hands then left Cas's chest to find Cas's hands and guide them to do the same thing he did to the older man. One hand found its way back to Cas's heart as Dean felt it beat. Cas found the bicep where he had first marked Dean five years prior and that hand stayed there while his other hand found where Dean's heart was in _his_ chest, beating in sync in each other's palms as Dean felt Cas's heartbeat.

Dean made the first move to pick Cas up in his arms as they fell in the bed on the crescendoed refrain of the first verse of "Unchained Melody" and slowly entered Cas as the older man wrapped his legs around the Winchester's hips. Dean kissed Cas's neck and whispered sweet nothings to him as they got further. "Dean, I'm close." Cas gasped out as Dean pushed deeper into him on the falsettoed need in "I need your love". Right then, they climaxed and Dean kissed Cas deeply as he rolled over so Cas could straddle him while they made out. As the song played out, they locked hands, touched foreheads and Eskimo kissed.

"I think we topped Sam and Molly." Cas said after a muted moment once the song had ended. Dean laughed and kissed Cas.

"I can't deny that theory, baby." Dean added as he pulled Cas down to him and cuddled him as they fell asleep. They were content as they slumbered in each other's arms.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment, it gives me life.


End file.
